wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mail
This article is about sending mail in WoW. For information about mail armor (e.g. plate mail, chain mail, etc.), see the articles Mail Armor and Armor. = Overview = In World of Warcraft, mail can be one of two things: # A means of communicating messages or shipping items between Player characters, from NPCs, or the Auction House. # A type of heavier armor also known as chainmail. Mail armor is heavier (stronger) than Leather or Cloth, but not as heavy as Plate. See Weapons %26 Armor. Messages and Shipping The in-game mail system provides a way to send messages and items among Player characters and from NPCs or the Auction House to player characters. See the official Mail page for more info. What mailboxes look like How do I check mail? # Find a Mailbox, usually near an Inn. # Right-click the Mailbox. # Click the Inbox tab, if necessary (Inbox should be the default). # Click a message to read it. #: NOTE: The expiration time in days will drop to 3 days once you open a message to read. # In the message window you have the following options: #* Click the message icon in the first "Take Attachments:" slot to save a copy of the message (only if the message has a body). #* Click the item in the second "Take Attachments:" slot to move it to your Backpack. #* Click the money icon in the third "Take Attachments:" slot to move it to your Backpack. #* Click Reply to create a reply message (see "How do I send mail?" below). #* Click Return to return the message to sender without taking any remaining attachments. #* Click Delete to delete the message when you are finished with it. #* Click Close to close the message window. :Additional notes: :* Any money enclosed will deposit to your character when the message opens, you click the coins icon and it disappears. :** Enclosed amounts < will appear as a silver coins icon. :** Enclosed amounts ≥ or more will appear as a gold coins icon. :* Items in COD messages will not move to your backpack until you agree to pay the specified money amount (deducts automatically when you accept). How do I send mail? # Find a Mailbox, usually near an Inn. # Right-click the Mailbox. # Click the Send Mail tab (Inbox should be the default). # In the To: field, enter the name of the recipient. #: Notes: Names in your Guild and Friends List will auto-fill. #: Mail can not be sent to characters in the opposing faction (e.g. Alliance characters can't send mail to Horde characters) # In the Subject: field, enter the message title. # Optionally, enter a message in the message body. # In the message window you have the following options: #* Optionally, drag an item or stack of items to the item slot. #* Optionally, enter an amount of money. #* Optionally, change Send Money radio button to COD #* Click Send to Send the message. #* Click Cancel to close the message window without sending. :Additional notes: :* A confirmation warning appears, if the message has any money enclosed with the Send Money option selected. :* Returning mail sends it back to the sender. In some cases you can't return mail, because the character was deleted, so the sender is listed as Unknown. How long does delivery take? * Simple messages (including those with money attached) arrive immediately. * One hour delivery if items are attached. * Mail from the Auction House arrives immediately, even with items. * Return mail arrives immediately. Mail expiration Mail recieved stays in your mailbox for 30 days, but if you read the mail, it'll only last for 3 days. After the expiry period the mail is returned to the sender. If the mail comes from the Auction House, a quest NPC, or anything similar it is simply discarded and any item or money attached is lost. Non-player senders of mail Sometimes NPCs send mail with money, items, or just messages to player characters, usually related to completion of a quest. The Auction House will send mail in the following situations: * Money from failed bids returned in mail. * Items that failed to sell in auction returned in mail. * Money from successful auction sales arrive in mail. * Items from cancelled auction listing and listing money refund. Blizzard GMs may send you in-game mail in response to open tickets. Battleground Marks of Honor you may not recieve upon the completion of a battle will be sent by Mail, with an expiration of 24 hours. See also *COD Category:Game Terms